CPC03
"Is that girl really Cure Lime?!"(キュア　ライムは　本当にあの子なの？！''Kyua Raimu wa hontou ni anoko nano?!'') is the third episode of Candy Pretty Cure. In this episode, Yuminami Midori transforms into Cure Lime for the first time. Summary Yuminami Midori is a girl in Aika and Hitomi's class, who is mostly known for her strict and scary personality. But Cherry is saying that she is the third Pretty Cure - Cure Lime! The girls did not believe it at first, but later in the day when they were about to get squished by a Sharp, Midori protected them, ad transformed into Cure Lime. The girls find out that Midori is actually a nice girl, and does not like the rumours about her. So Aika and Hitomi promised her that they will help Midori to feel more comfortable in class. Synopsis The episode starts off with Aika and Hitomi walking down the hallway at school, and suddenly everyone's talking stopped, including Aika's. Hitomi did not know what was going on, while Aika hid behind Hitomi's back. Then Hitomi realized that a tall girl with green hair walked down the hallway. When the girl went, everything turned back to normal. Aika let out a deep breath, and Hitomi asked what just happened. Aika said the girl's name was Yuminami Midori, and is a scary and strict girl who is addicted to studying. Later in the day, Midori took her seat in the classroom, but the people next to her moved to a different desk as soon as Midori sat down. Hitomi felt sorry for her and looked at Aika, but Aika was trying to avoid eye contact with Midori by putting her head into a book. That afternoon when Aika and Hitomi were about to go home, Hitomi asked Midori if she would like to do homework together with Aika. Aika tripped over the stairs in shock while Midori said yes. It was silent when they were walking home. Aika walked like a robot. The girls started their work when they got to Aika's house. But Midori finished very quickly, stood up and said she was going to leave, but Hitomi said she needed to ask her something, and asked if Midori was aware of the rumors about her at school. Midori stayed quiet, which caused Aika to say quickly that she needed to go to the toilet. Finally, Midori sat down and said yes. Then Midori said that it's been like this since elementary school, and can't make any friends. Then she took her stuff and ran home. Aika came back to the room with a relieved sort of face. The next day, Aika and Hitomi were walking home, and from a far distance, they saw a student in their school, who accidentally dropped her bag and all her books came out. She was about to pick them up, and Midori came to the girl to help, but the girl didn't say anything, and rushed home with all her books in her hands. Hitomi turned around to Aika, and asked her if she felt even a tiny bit sorry for Midori. Then Hitomi told her that Midori isn't the kind of girl that Aika thinks she is, and to remember what it was like when she didn't have any friends. Aika then gasped and remembered what it was like when she had no friends, and finally agreed with Hitomi. Her and Hitomi decided to help Midori. The next day, Midori was taking a walk, and Aika and Hitomi followed her. Then Sour appeared in front of Midori and made a Sharp out of her! Aika and Hitomi immediately transformed, and started to fight the monster. Cure Sweet got tired, and while Lollipop was fighting, the monster started to dodge, not fight. Sour got angry, and shouted at the Sharp to punch. Then the Sharp said in a weak voice, that it cannot fight with a girl who was so kind to it. Cure Lollipop remembered that this monster was made of Midori, so what the monster just said was about Hitomi. Hitomi stopped fighting, and became very weak. Lollipop then told the monster that she is it's (Midori's) friend, and try and get out of the monster! Then, the monster shined really brightly, and a girl came out, with a Pretty Cure costume! She told the girls that she was Midori, but right now is Cure Lime. Cherry gave Cure Lime a Swirl Bead, which allowed her to shoot a green bomb at Sour, and made her go away. Aika and Hitomi said that they are willing to be friends with Midori, and will help her to get along with others at school. On top of the bridge where the girls were talking, Cure Sugarplum looked down and smiled. Major Events *Yuminami Midori transformed into Cure Lime for the first time. **Yuminami Midori met Cherry for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Mayumi Aika/Cure Sweet *Momori Hitomi/Cure Lollipop *Yuminami Midori/Cure Lime *Cure Sugarplum Mascots *Cherry Villains *Sour *Sharp Trivia *Midori did not get shocked when she saw Cherry talking. *Midori did not need the Swirl Bead for the first time she transformed. Category:Emma-chi Category:Candy Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Candy Pretty Cure Episodes